


[Fanvid]每天回家都看见Rust在作死

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective-Fanvid集】 [1]
Category: Killer Joe (2011), Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, The Paperboy (2012), True Detective
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, Crossover, Fanvid, Killer Joe, Kuso, M/M, Mild Gore, Rust, Slash, The Paperboy, Violence and Blood, 真探
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Detective 真探腐向恶搞向Fanvid<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]每天回家都看见Rust在作死

MR版的"每天回家都看到老婆在装死"  
改词的过程中还被小小地虐了一下_(:彡」∠)_  
血腥暴力内容不少，可能引发观者不适  
部分片段出自电影＜＜杀手乔＞＞、＜＜报童＞＞和＜＜德州电锯杀人狂4＞＞  
我笑点比较冷，总之，小心食用，Enjoy〜

http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/DMNZFQQN51Y/

Sorry if u need VPN to watch it  
This site is only available to users in China...  
cuz I can't upload it to u2b..._(:彡」∠)_ 


End file.
